The present invention relates generally to collapsible tents and more particularly to a collapsible fabric covering, tent frame, bed platform and storage unit which are adapted for use with and to add space to a rear-opening van-type vehicle.
While a number of space-adding devices of this nature are disclosed in the prior art, these devices typically exhibit deficiencies which render them complicated, cumbersome, awkward to use, or incomplete in some regard for use as sleeping or standing quarters. For example, many of the devices include components which must be disassembled and separated prior to storage. This kind of device is disadvantageous because such disassembly is time consuming, and further because the user risks losing some of the components. Other devices, while not requiring disassembly, employ complicated mechanisms to facilitate expanding and collapsing the device for use and storage. Such complication adds to the expense of the device and often makes the device difficult to use. Many of the devices are not space efficient, and detract from otherwise useable cargo or passenger space in the vehicle. Still other devices are suitable as sleeping quarters, but not for standing or sitting, or vice versa. These devices are of limited utility.